


Rule Breaker (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis disobeys Harry's wishes and has to pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Breaker (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

"Lou," Harry panted against his boyfriends lips, pulling away from him. They were wrapped up together on the couch of their hotel suite, both half undressed with disheveled hair, rosy cheeks and swollen lips. Harry was hovering above Louis, his body between the older boy’s firm thighs where their hips were rolling together at a steady rhythm. “Babe, let’s take this to the bed." 

  
Louis nodded against Harry’s forehead, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and looping his legs around Harry’s waist. “Carry me, Haz," he whispered and Harry hummed in agreement as he pushed himself up, hoisting Louis into his arms as he did so.  
  
Louis followed Harry’s lips as he guided them across the room, crashing his own against the curly haired boy’s in a slow, passionate kiss. Harry’s tongue poked out against his bottom lip and he granted him access, letting it explore his mouth and roll against his own until Harry lowered them onto the bed. He hovered above Louis and couldn’t help but admire how tiny the older boy looked beneath him.   
  
"I love that you’re so small, Lou," he whispered as he tugged down Louis’ briefs, leaving him naked and exposing the hard, red curve of his dick. He sat back on his heels between Louis’ legs to take a good look at him.  
  
"Mmm, and I love you. I want you right now," Louis purred, gripping Harry’s forearm next to his head as the younger boy crawled up to kiss along his jawline, sucking a few good marks into his delicate skin.   
  
"You know you can have me. You can have whatever you want," Harry whispered against his throat as he kissed down it.   
  
Louis hummed quietly and picked Harry’s hand up off of his waist. He brought it to his lips, kissing the open palm softly as he looked into Harry’s eyes through his long lashes. “Want your hands, Haz. I wanna feel your fingers inside of me."  
  
Harry groaned quietly against his collarbones. “Yeah? I can give you that. I can do that," Harry whispered, leaning up to kiss Louis’ lips chastely a few times.   
  
Louis squirmed a bit and guided Harry’s hand to his mouth again, taking three fingers into it and sucking slowly, making sure to use lots and lots of tongue just the way Harry liked it.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah baby, just like that," Harry praised him. He moved to sit on Louis’ abdomen, straddling him as be watched Louis suck his fingers. He ran his other hand through Louis’ hair and down his cheek, stroking his flushed skin and never tearing his gaze off of him.   
  
"So good at sucking, Lou. You’re a real pro," he whispered lovingly, and Louis whimpered around his fingers in reply, running his tongue softly along the pads of Harry’s fingers. Harry shivered at the feeling, eyes hooded as he watched Louis. “That’s good, baby. Perfect."   
  
Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis’ mouth and had to refrain from moaning at the way Louis whined about it and tried to reach for them again. “No, stop. I promise I’ll make you feel even better. Don’t beg."   
  
Louis closed his eyes and nodded desperately, spreading his legs wider and panting slightly as he waited for Harry to do something.   
  
He sighed when Harry crawled down the bed between his legs and finally pressed his index finger against his eager hole. The last couple of times they had been horny they’d fixed it with a quick blow job or hand job in their dressing rooms or bathroom stalls, so he was desperate to have Harry inside of him again.   
  
Eventually, Harry pressed a digit inside of Louis slowly. The smaller boy’s back arched off the bed and his legs tensed on either side of Harry. “Oh, Haz, yeah,  _yeah_ ," he moaned once the finger was all the way in and Harry started curling it slightly.  
  
The curly-haired boy leaned down as his finger pumped into his boyfriend to kiss along his tummy. His lips brushed along the tanned skin, leaving gentle, open mouthed kisses just like he knew Louis loved. His short stubble tickled the older boy’s skin and Louis giggled, moving a hand down to fist into Harry’s hair.   
  
"I love you, Harry," Louis whispered as Harry pushed a second finger inside of him, pumping slowly. Harry couldn’t hold back his grin at Louis’ words.  
  
"I love you too, darling."   
  
Harry’s breath against his hip sent shivers down Louis’ spine and he squirmed a bit, forcing Harry deeper inside of him. He moaned loudly at the feeling. Harry snickered and kissed towards his belly button, avoiding the hard cock against his stomach.   
  
"Haz, s’hurtin, touch my cock," Louis begged and Harry grinned up against Louis’ skin, shaking his head.   
  
"You can handle it, Lou. I know you can, you love having just my fingers. Then you can focus more on the pleasure when I do this." Just as he spoke the last word, Harry curled his fingers up expertly to hit Louis’ prostate, and the smaller lad cried out in pleasure.  
  
"Again, again," Louis pleaded breathlessly, rutting his hips to meet Harry’s fingers with every pump of them. Harry’s eyes widened, dark with lust as he observed Louis in this state and repeated his action.   
  
"Harry," Louis cried out in a broken voice and wild sobs escaped his mouth as he tried to wiggle Harry’s fingers back against his prostate. “Please, Haz, I wanna come, make me cum.  _Haz_."  
  
"Actually baby," Harry muttered, adding a third finger in a way that made Louis whimper, “I don’t want you to come. Don’t come until I tell you, yeah? You look pretty like this."   
  
Louis let out a choked noise at Harry’s request, but nodded all the same, closing his eyes and concentrating on not coming as Harry pressed against his prostate again. “Lou, do you think you could suck my other fingers for me? I’d like to feel you sucking my fingers, think you could do that for me babe?"  
  
Louis just nodded and opened his mouth wide, waiting. Harry groaned at the sight before slipping three of his long, slim fingers into Louis’ mouth. Louis immediately closed his lips around Harry’s fingers and started sucking hard on them, rubbing his tongue against the pads of them as he squirmed under Harry. Harry groaned and pressed his fingers to Louis’ prostate again as a reward.  
  
Louis keened, trying to refrain from making too much noise, but his cock was leaking pre cum and hurt so bad he just needed his release. He didn’t think he’d be able to control himself for long with Harry touching him like this and eyeing him like he was the most precious thing alive at the same time.   
  
Louis moaned again and started bobbing his head as he sucked Harry’s fingers, and Harry hissed in pleasure. “You’re so… Fuck, Lou. You’re so sexy," he growled, and worked on curling his fingers against Louis’ prostate in time with his head bobs.  
  
Louis’ entire body was tingling with pleasure when Harry curled and scissored his fingers repetitively and he was nearing his peak. He grabbed Harry’s spit covered fingers and pulled them out of his mouth. “I can’t… I’m gonna come," he warned, his voice shaky.  
  
"Don’t Lou," Harry warned as he pressed against Louis’ prostate again. “Don’t you dare. I’ll punish you if you come now, Lou," he growled.  
  
Louis whined. “Babe, I can’t stop myself. Harry, I-"   
  
With another loud moan of Harry’s name Louis was coming all over his stomach. Harry kept fingering Louis until Louis was coming down from his orgasm, panting and sweaty, and even kept going when Louis squirmed at the hypersensitiveness he was feeling.  
  
"I told you not to come," Harry said bluntly when Louis asked him to pull his fingers out. Louis gulped, his eyes wide with fear. He wasn’t afraid of Harry per se, but he knew he was serious about his punishment.   
  
"I know, I’m sorry," Louis whimpered.  
  
"You’re not," Harry replied emotionlessly as he kept pumping his fingers agonizingly slowly inside of Louis, who was squirming relentlessly against him.  
  
"I am."   
  
"No you’re not, Louis. Don’t lie to me. I told you not to come. Why didn’t you listen to me?" Harry argued, freezing his movements as he eyed him warily, a hint of rage in his eyes.  
  
"I did. I tried Haz, I promise you I tried, I just… Couldn’t hold it in. You know how to drive me crazy too well," Louis sobbed, shaking his head frantically as he tried not to focus on the aching steady pressure inside him.  
  
"I promise you’re going to regret this," Harry growled, finally pulling his fingers out of Louis. He wiped them on the sheets and scrambled off of the bed towards their suit case. His cock was rock hard under his briefs but he ignored it as he looked for a particular item in his luggage.   
  
Louis let out a small whimper from the bed, nervous as to what Harry’s punishment would be. “Will you hurt me, Haz?" he asked quietly, and Harry looked over his shoulder to his boyfriend’s naked body on the bed.  
  
"Never, baby. I would never hurt you," Harry cooed, finding what he wanted and pulling it out of a small black bag. Louis watched closely, trying to see what he was doing but Harry’s back was turned to him.   
  
He heard Harry unzip the bag and pull something out, but couldn’t see what it was so he leaned back against the bed and waited for Harry to come back to him. He grabbed the bedsheet and worked on cleaning his come off his stomach before it could dry up.  
  
"What are you doing, Haz?" Louis mumbled, sitting up against the headboard. His voice was shaky and he was confused but his eyes widened when he saw what Harry had in his hand.   
  
"Getting your punishment," Harry said with a smug smile as be turned around, giving Louis a good view of the sleek black butt plug in his hand.  
  
Louis gulped.   
  
"I’m gonna keep this in you for a little while babe. It’ll teach you better than to disobey me during sex," Harry muttered with a smirk. He sounded angry but Louis knew he wasn’t actually mad at him, he just liked to appear intimidating. Louis thought his effort was cute.   
  
"How long?" he breathed out and Harry’s grin grew wider as he kneeled on the bed again, grabbing Louis’ knees and spreading them apart.  
  
"Until I decide you’ve been good enough for me," Harry purred, running his finger along Louis’ stretched hole before reaching for the lube in the bedside table. He slicked up the toy before poking it at Louis’ entrance.   
  
Louis whined a bit at the pressure, still sensitive from his previous orgasm, and squirmed as Harry pushed the plug inside of him. Once it was firmly in place, Harry flicked the switch on, causing it to vibrate. Louis groaned at the unexpected feeling and his back arched until Harry turned it off.   
  
"We got a new set of batteries," Harry said with a smug smile. “And I have a remote in the luggage."   
  
Louis’ eyes widened as the realisation of Harry’s words hit him and he moaned unvoluntarily. Harry smirked at Louis and bent down to brush his lips against Louis’ ear. “And we have an interview this morning as well as a signing tonight, Louis."  
  
"I’m starting to regret this morning sex," Louis complained, but he reached a hand up to push Harry’s hair out of his face. “I really want to hate you right now but you’re so hard to hate."   
  
"You’ll hate me by tonight," Harry said with a wink that made Louis’ stomach clench in worry. He sighed heavily, already dreading the day, until Harry grinned even wider. “And I’m not letting you bring a change of clothes. If you come, everyone’s going to see it. No changing trousers and pants."  
  
"Harry," Louis whimpered, shifting his body so that he could sit up. “Please don’t do this. Not today."   
  
"Don’t try to get yourself out of this, sweetheart," Harry said with a chuckle before leaning down, pecking Louis’ lips and walking towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for their interview.   
  
*****  
By the time the boys got to the location of their morning interview, Louis had already refrained from coming twice (since Harry had flicked the vibrate on and off twice) and was trying his best to sit down and walk in certain ways so that the plug wouldn’t shift against his prostate.   
  
The second time they had been in the car with the other boys and neither of them failed to notice the way Louis had squealed in alarm before jumping up out of the seat a bit. Harry had to look out the window to hide his smile but he squeezed his hand that was clenching Louis’ while the other boys eyed him warily.   
  
"Lou? You alright mate?" Niall asked in a concerned manner, a small frown on his face. Louis had smiled small back at him, squirming in his seat.   
  
"Never better," he had said, his voice higher than usual. He was lying, of course, but he could never tell them the truth.   
  
Now, sitting in the room with the boys on a small couch across from the interviewer, he really  _really_ hated Harry.   
  
Harry had decided to switch off the vibrator just before they got off the car, letting Louis waddle into the building and get his makeup and hair done without a hitch. But now, from the corner of his eye, Louis could see Harry fiddling with the remote in his pocket, just waiting for the perfect moment to switch on the vibrator.   
  
Louis was on edge as he waited, his leg fidgeting with worry. His hands were fisted on his lap, clutching his jeans tightly. He saw Harry watching him from the corner of his eye as well as he waited for the interview to start. It seemed the perfect moment for Harry was when the producers finally went live.   
  
Louis’ eyes went wide and his whole body stiffened. It took all of his willpower to supress the reflexive shiver that wanted to course through him. Harry had the vibrate turned on to what Louis assumed was the medium setting but he wasn’t certain. He had to stifle his whimper with a cough and he tried to ignore the feeling of the toy and focus on the interview.   
  
He could feel his cock stiffening in his pants just because of the stimulation on his prostate. Louis knew he had to shift the plug away from it but had no idea how to do it without awakening any suspicions in front of the live studio audience, as well as the interviewer and the millions of spectators at home.  
  
Luckily, he lasted throughout the entire interview without completely losing control of himself. He had to answer a couple of questions but mostly managed to stay out of the lime light and for that he was grateful (although the fans would probably notice his unusual silence).   
  
Just as he was trying to figure out how to stand up without getting the plug near his bundle of sensitive nerves, Harry decided Louis had had enough and switched off the vibrate. Louis slumped in relief, huffing out the breath he didn’t know he was holding - which was probably a bit obvious but he didn’t care.   
  
"Thanks for everything boys," the interview - Patrick, was it? - said to them as they prepared to leave. He shook all of their hands and then wished them good luck with their next album before the boys were guided back to their dressing rooms.   
  
Louis quickly grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him into an empty room without the other boys noticing. He shut the door behind them and looked at Harry with pleading eyes. “Harry,  _please_ , please take it out - I can’t… I won’t last long Haz, and it hurts, it’s so sensitive,  _please_ ," he begged, and Harry smirked before clicking it on once more (only for a few seconds) just to see Louis yelp quietly as his eyes rolled back in his head, supressing his orgasm that was agonizingly close.   
  
"Have you come yet, Louis?" Harry asked cheekily, reaching up to stroke Louis’ cheek. Louis shook his head as Harry stepped closer to him. “You’re allowed to come. I’m not stopping you from doing that."   
  
Louis shot Harry a disbelieving look and scoffed at him. “You’re not letting me change, Haz. I can’t go around with a fucking come stain in my pants," he growled and Harry raised his eyerows at him.   
  
"Lou… You don’t have to come in your pants, you know that right?" he whispered with a smirk. Harry then leaned down to kiss along Louis’ jawline, slowly enough to tease him, but Louis had other things on his mind now as the realization of Harry’s words sunk in.  
  
He pushed Harry away and stormed off to the washroom attached to their dressing room, freeing his aching hard cock as soon as he inside. He hissed as he wrapped a firm hand around his cock, quickly going to work at pumping himself until he came with a whining cry - which, embarrassingly enough, didn’t take long at all.  
  
He felt relief coursing through his body as he pumped himself through his orgasm. It felt so good for him to finally reach his climax but the discomfort of the toy deep inside of him was enough to ruin the moment for him very quickly.   
  
Harry walked in just as he was buttoning his jeans back up, a cheeky grin on his face.   
  
"Babe, it’s time to go. We have to be at the signing in twenty minutes," Harry smirked, holding a hand out for his boyfriend. Louis huffed but grabbed Harry’s hand anyway, letting Harry lead him out of the dressing room and into the hallway towards the black car waiting for them out back.  
  
Luckily, during the entire drive to the mall where their signing would be held, Harry did not turn on the butt plug. Louis was grateful for that since he finally had a bit of time to relax considering he had just gotten a bit of a release. Harry sat by his side though, their fingers interlocked and the older boy’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder as if this was just a regular day and he wasn’t in the middle of one of Harry’s crazy punishments.   
  
In what seemed like no time at all, the boys were at the location of their signing. Louis sighed and stood up carefully, making sure not to shift his body too much.   
  
"Ready for round two, baby?" Harry whispered into his ear as they jumped out of the van, squeezing his waist and giggling before stepping ahead of him and waving to all the fans waiting in the queue outside.   
  
Louis huffed and looked sideways at Harry as he stormed off, giving him a look. “Have no choice but to be, don’t I?"   
  
"Not really," Harry winked. Louis’ stomach fluttered but he walked over to Zayn, throwing an arm over his shoulder and joining his conversation with a couple of screeching fans to distract himself. They all snapped pictures of them and Louis kissed Zayn’s cheek for good measure, ruffling his hair and smiling when the fans cooed.  
  
Louis laughed along with Zayn and turned around to see Niall and Liam taking pictures with fans and signing autographs. Harry was leaning on the wall, glaring directly at Louis with his hands in his pocket. Just before he could realize the mistake he made by kissing Zayn’s cheek, the plug started vibrating in his arse, causing him to jump a bit at the sensation.   
  
Louis squealed and clutched his bum in alarm, noticing a few distinct glares in his direction. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. “You alright?" he mumbled, pulling Louis close by the waist to whisper in his ear.   
  
"Y-yeah," Louis stuttered, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. “Can we just go inside?"   
  
Zayn frowned but nodded anyways before turning to the fans and smiling apologetically. He said goodbye to them and tugged a slightly waddling Louis to the door and entered the building with his older friend.   
  
"What’s going on?" Zayn whispered as they followed their security guard to the table set up for them in the centre of the mall. Soon the entire building would be filled with screaming and crying teenage girls and Louis didn’t know if he was ready for that tonight.   
  
"I just got a wave of nausea. It passed," Louis stammered, mentally slapping himself for thinking of such a lame excuse.   
  
Zayn frowned skeptically at him and chewed on his bottom lip for a bit, remembering how Louis had reached for his bum outside.  
  
"Whatever, s’not worth it," he murmured back, and Louis shot him a grateful smile. “Just… Feel better, yeah?" Zayn wished, tapping Louis’ arse affectionately, who stiffened and smiled tightly.   
  
"Yeah, thanks mate."  
  
Zayn wandered off to the table and took the first seat. Louis heard footsteps and turned to see the other three boys walking inside as well. Louis’ teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched tightly by his sides and Harry was watching him with dark eyes as the blue eyed boy attempted to fake a smile.   
  
Harry smirked at Louis before sitting on the opposite side of the table from him, sticking his hand in his pocket and fiddling with the remote controller. Louis sighed and sat down slowly next to Zayn, making sure not to wiggle or squirm too much to shift the plug. It was still vibrating deep inside of him, giving him goosebumps as it hit his nerves. His cock was already half hard again in his skinny jeans and he was relieved the table offered some sort of cover up for when the fans came out.   
  
He shot Harry pleading eyes but the younger boy simply shook his head with a cheeky grin plastered on his face and turned the vibrator up.   
  
Louis choked out a whimper and disguised it as a cough, earning a frown from Zayn. He waved it off lightly with his hand and turned his head the other way, willing himself to calm down before girls started walking up to them.   
  
Harry was watching him closely from the other side of the table and Louis had to stifle another whimper when he winked at him. That cheeky bastard, Louis thought. Harry knew how difficult he was making things for Louis right now and he was enjoying it.  
  
Louis sighed and turned his head just as the first girls walked up the stairs to him since he was the first at the table. He smiled tightly at them as his cock ached in his pants.   
  
He tried to ignore the pain as he signed multiple CD sleeves and book covers, groaning internally when a fan asked him for a hug because he had to stand up and pretend everything was alright. He did it anyways though and tried to hide his wince as he bent across the table to hug her and shivered involuntarily as the plug pressed hard against his prostate. He was extremely close to coming - he could feel it.   
  
Just as he was holding the crying girl, Harry thought it would be funny to turn the butt plug up a notch and Louis jumped in surprise at the feeling. The girl gasped, Louis’ sudden movements probably startling her.   
  
"Sorry," Louis apologized as he pushed her away at arms lengths, keeping a grip on her shoulders. “I slipped."  
  
She nodded and smiled wetly at Louis, her lips shaky. “It’s alright, just scared me a bit is all," she squealed, and Louis shivered again. His orgasm was so fucking close.  
  
"Sorry sweetheart," Louis apologized again, hoping his grin seemed genuine as he sat back down, posed for a picture with her and then greeted the next girls. When he finally got a moment to breathe while the line was held up by security, he took a few deep breaths and groped himself under the table, trying to adjust himself more comfortably.   
  
His cock was rock hard and aching and he was so close to coming that if he let his hand rub his cock a bit, he would come in no time.   
  
Louis heard one of the boys clearing their throats and turned to his left to see a pair of bright green eyes watching him closely. The gaze shifted from his blue eyes to his hand on his crotch.   
  
"Keep going," Harry mouthed when he met his boyfriend’s eyes again. Louis shook his head subtly and removed his hand from above his cock. He noticed Harry trying to mouth something else to him seconds later.   
  
"Come for me and I’ll turn it off," he was miming as he pointed to the remote in his pocket.  
  
Louis made a small whining noise in the back of his throat as he considered Harry’s offer. He wanted to come desperately, both to relieve tension and for Harry to turn off the vibrating plug, but he also didn’t want to soil his trousers because he knew that fans would still want him to get up and hug him and take pictures with him. Somebody would certainly see. But then, while Louis was looking around in order to distract himself, he got an idea.   
  
He peeked at Harry and noticed that he was till watching him and then started working quick to get himself off before fans started coming up to the table again. He stroked his hand over his clothed cock quickly a few times before he came in his trousers, shuddering throughout his orgasm and gritting his teeth to hold back from making any telltale noises.   
  
The older boy took a long, steadying breath after his orgasm and raised a shaky hand to his opened water bottle. He knocked his hand against it, making sure all it’s contents spilled over the table and dripped onto his lap, the wet patch of water blending in with the come stain.   
  
"Oh fuck," he cursed, pushing his seat back like he had just accidentally spilt it and the cold of the liquid on his crotch surprised him.   
  
"What?" Liam asked from his left and Louis knew the fans were watching them.   
  
"I spilled my fucking water bottle," he swore and the fans waiting in line giggled. “What’s so funny?" he teased, throwing his arms up like he was offended by their laughter.   
  
The girls just started giggling some more and Louis rolled his eyes exaggeratedly before sitting down again, grabbing the napkins a security guard offered him and dabbing at his pants uselessly. He soon felt the vibrator shut off and he sighed in relief, turning his head towards Harry and winking subtly at him.   
  
The rest of the signing went by much more quickly since he didn’t have any aching pain. He still felt uncomfortable (both from the plug and his sticky pants) but it was much easier to act casual without the toy vibrating inside of him.  
  
By the time the signing ended, Louis had had enough of the stupid plug inside him. He was feeling overly sensitive, he felt as if he was gaping, and his cock ached too from the constant pressure on his prostate.   
  
When the fans cleared out of the room, the boys waited a few minutes while security got things under control outside before they could run to the van out back. During this time, all five of them stood around chatting amongst each other. Harry stepped close to Louis, keeping a cheeky hand on the small of his back. Louis smiled vaguely at the warmth, knowing that Harry was just waiting for them to be alone to do something.   
  
He leaned into Harry’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. “What’s going on with you today, Louis?" Niall asked, noticing the straight lined grimace on his face. It was becoming impossible to hide his discomfort.   
  
"I think Louis has a bug. He hasn’t been feeling good today," Harry answered for him, lying fluently, moving their bodies so that he was standing behind Louis, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy’s body and his chin resting on his shoulder. His curls tickled Louis’ neck.   
  
The boys made understanding sounds, nodding sympathetically at Louis who rolled his eyes at them.   
  
"When the car comes we’ll head straight to the hotel then," Liam said, receiving nods from the rest of the lads.   
  
"Thanks," Louis murmured, letting his hands find Harry’s on his waist and intertwining their fingers together. Harry kissed his neck chastely and the other boys were watching them in awe.   
  
"Take good care of him tonight mate. He needs to be ready to perform tomorrow," Liam warned with a smile, pointing his finger at them.   
  
Harry chuckled against Louis’ neck and Louis felt himself blush embarrassingly. “Of course I’ll take good care of him. Don’t I always?" Harry pointed out and Niall barked out a laugh.   
  
"He didn’t mean take care of him sexually, you idiot!"  
  
"Well I can do both perfectly well," Harry teased, looking up and winking at Niall. Niall laughed, reaching out to high five Harry. Louis rolled his eyes again but couldn’t help but smile.   
  
Their laughter was interrupted moments later by a shout of their names by the doorway. Paul was waiting, waving his arm for them to come. They all followed quickly to avoid the fans swarming the outside of the building and hopped into the car, letting the chauffeur take them away to the hotel as quickly as possible.   
  
As usual, Harry took his spot next to Louis and wrapped a possessive arm around his shoulder. Louis snuggled into his side but he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest at the thought of what was about to happen at the hotel.  
  
The ride went by agonizingly slowly for Louis as Harry enjoyed flicking the vibrate on and off throughout the twenty minutes. Every time he turned it on Louis’ eyes would widen and he would subconsciously press himself into Harry’s side, trying to hide his shuddering. If the other boys heard him whimper they made no comment about it. They probably just assumed he was having stomach pains or something as Harry ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his temple to console him (although he was consoling Louis for something that was entirely his fault).  
  
As soon as the car parked in front of the hotel, Harry tugged Louis outside and pulled him into the building, the vibrator still on in Louis’ arse. They hardly said goodbye to the boys but neither cared because they had more important things to attend to. Louis couldn’t help but whimper loudly into Harry’s shoulder as he stumbled behind his boyfriend in the lobby. He was in so much pain. Plus, his pants were sticky and becoming even more uncomfortable as the come stain dried in his trousers.   
  
"Harry," Louis whined, following Harry into the elevator. Surprisingly they had gone unnoticed (probably due to the handful of security guards out front) and could get through the lobby without being swarmed.   
  
"Just another minute baby," Harry soothed him, kissing him once the elevator closed and gave them privacy.   
  
"S’hurting," Louis moaned into Harry’s chest, who nodded against the top of Louis’ head and held him close. Louis just wanted the vibrator out of him right away.   
  
"We’re almost there. Hang on babe."  
  
"What are you gonna do to me?" Louis mumbled, his voice muffled by Harry’s jacket. Harry cooed. His boyfriend looked so small and insecure in his arms and Harry loved every little bit of it.   
  
Harry smiled wide and slid his hand down Louis’ trousers. He tapped his finger twice on the end of the vibrating plug, making Louis moan and press into him as he spoke.   
  
"I’m gonna eat you out until you’re a real mess under me and then I’ll make you ride me. Does that sound good babe?" he whispered into Louis’ ear as he twisted the plug inside of him. The older boy whimpered loudly.   
  
"So good. I need you, Harry. It hurts so much," Louis complained, groaning when Harry kissed his temple and pushed him away at the sound of the beep indicating they had reached their floor, just incase anybody would be in the hallway. They still tried their best to keep their relationship a secret but sometimes it became quite a burden.   
  
Harry made a growling sound deep in his throat when he noticed they were alone and immediately pulled Louis along as he walked briskly towards their hotel room, eager to get them both in bed.   
  
Louis cursed at him when he took too long to unlock the hotel door, his impatience reaching its peak. He was so eager he reached around Harry’s back and started to unbuckle his belt while he tried to get their access card working. “Jesus, Louis. Give me a minute."   
  
Louis made a loud whining sound as he rolled back on his heels, ignoring Harry’s command and tugging the belt out of it’s loops. “Can’t, need you now Haz," he breathed.   
  
"Sweetheart, hold on. Anyone could see you out here," Harry huffed, but it was taking so much of his willpower not to pin Louis to the door and just fuck him in the middle of the hallway.   
  
Just as Louis started kissing the back of his neck and slipped a hand down the front of his pants, Harry got the door open and the couple stumbled inside clumsily. Louis slammed the door shut with his hip and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, leaning up as much as he could to press his lips against Harry’s, desperate for some kind of relief.   
  
"Baby, where are you sore?" Harry asked against his lips, rubbing circles on his back.   
  
"My bum," Louis whispered, “and my cock. My cock is so hard right now."   
  
"I can fix that. I’ll make it all better," Harry mumbled with a cheeky smile, brushing his nose against Louis’ before reconnecting their lips. Louis made an agreeing sound as Harry slipped his hands in his trousers again and pulled them down slowly, leaving Louis’ arse exposed and vulnerable. He left the jeans wrapped around Louis’ knees and brought his hands up to rub the back of Louis’ thighs and his bum, making Louis arch into him.   
  
He let his finger stroke around Louis’ hole where the butt plug was inserted and hitting all of his nerves as they spoke. Louis winced and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck.   
  
"You’re so stretched, love. You’re all ready for me, yeah? Does it really hurt?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. “Well you shouldn’t have disobeyed me then, right?"   
  
Louis whimpered again and shook his head against Harry’s shoulder, heaving in a heavy breath. “M’sorry Haz, I should’ve listened to you," he whispered, and Harry slowly pushed one finger inside of Louis’ hole alongside the still vibrating plug.   
  
Louis tensed, his fingernails digging into Harry’s shoulders. “Please don’t," he begged, his breathing becoming laboured.   
  
"Would you rather me just eat you out now?" Harry asked, his finger pulling out and pushing in again, building a steady rhythm in Louis’ stretched hole. Louis choked on a cry and nodded frantically as he squirmed under Harry’s touch, desperate for the aching stretch to just be gone already.  
  
"Alright then, go to the bed. Get naked and wait for me," Harry mumbled, pulling his finger out of Louis. He ran his other hand along Louis’ jaw and tilted his chin up to kiss him once before watching him waddle away, his pants still around his knees.  
  
Louis quickly discarded his pants and pulled off his shirt as he crawled onto the bed fully naked, making it as quick as possible to get this over with soon. When Harry walked in a minute later, shirt and jeans discarded in the bathroom, he was surprised by the sight of Louis sprawled out on the bed naked with his legs spread wide. Harry’s mouth was practically watering.   
  
"Roll over for me and prop yourself up with a pillow. I’m gonna take that bloody thing out and get a proper taste of you," Harry mumbled as he shucked off his briefs.  
  
Louis let out a shaky breath as he shook his head defiantly, fisting his hands in the duvet as he connected eyes with Harry. “I want to see you Harry, please," he begged quietly with a broken sob, eyes pleading with his boyfriend.   
  
"No," Harry growled, trying to regain order. Louis couldn’t get his way for everything tonight. This was his punishment. “You’ll see me when you ride me. Just do as I tell you."   
  
And Louis did. He rolled onto his stomach and put one of their fluffy hotel pillows underneath his hips, his bum on full display for Harry. Louis’ cock was rock hard beneath him on the pillow but he thought it would be best not to mention it. The butt plug was still vibrating and Harry thought maybe Louis had finally had enough.   
  
Instead, he quickly kneeled behind Louis and grabbed hold of the plug, pulling it agonizingly slowly out of Louis. Louis’ back arched as he moaned continuously, the feeling of the sleek plug dragging against his walls driving him insane. Harry didn’t torture him for long, though. After a few long drags of the device, Harry pulled it out, flicked it off and tossed it aside. Louis winced. Harry noticed how stretched he really was and licked his lips in admiration. Louis felt uncomfortable though. He felt empty and he was gapping and he hated it.  
  
"Haz, Harry," he whined breathlessly, trying to push his arse back in Harry’s face. “Harry please, gapping, it hurts,  _please_ ," he begged voice coming out in soft pants, his jumble of words barely coherent.   
  
Harry growled at the sight of Louis already so wrecked. He trailed a finger along his entrance, noticing how puckered and battered it really was. He wanted a taste so badly his cock twitched at the sight.   
  
"You look so tasty," Harry mumbled against his skin. “So perfect." He leaned down then and stuck his tongue out, licking around Louis’ entrance.   
  
Louis’ body jerked at the touch and a choked sound escaped his throat, filling the air hot between them. Harry smiled and dipped his tongue easily into Louis’ hole, loving how stretched he already was, how easily his muscle slid inside.  
  
Louis’ hands fisted the sheets and he bit down on the duvet, trying to hide the excessive sounds leaving his lips. Harry’s tongue dipped deep inside of him, trying to taste all around, his fingers spreading his arse cheeks apart. Louis was rutting his hips slowly, humping the pillow beneath him for friction on his cock.   
  
Harry pulled away after a while with spit dripping down his chin and Louis groaned at the emptiness. “No, Haz come back, please I - fuck." He stuffed his face in the duvet beneath him as he suppressed his shudders, still rutting his hips slowly into the pillow.   
  
Harry grinned and leaned down to slowly lick one long stripe near his hole, lapping his tongue around it before dipping deep inside of him again, getting one last taste before pulling away.   
  
"Baby I want you to ride me now until we both come," Harry muttered, licking his lips.   
  
Louis turned his head to the side and looked up at Harry with wide eyes and a parted mouth, and Harry thought Louis had never looked more beautiful. “Help me up," he whispered, and Harry nodded, knowing how boneless and weak Louis got when they went at it.   
  
Harry grabbed Louis’ shoulders and helped Louis onto his knees before rolling him onto his bum again. He moved to straddle Louis’ thighs momentarily, kissing him sloppily and letting him get a good taste of himself.   
  
"How do you want to ride me, babe? Your choice," Harry mumbled against his lips, running his hand up and down his back.   
  
"Want you to help me," Louis panted, shoving at Harry’s chest until Harry sat up against the headboard, legs spread out on the bed and his boxers doing little to hide his hard on.   
  
"Alright," Harry said breathlessly, sitting up a bit and tugging his briefs down. His cock was rock hard against his stomach and leaking pre cum. He pumped it a few times as Louis watched, slicking it up with the cum, then motioned for Louis to come over.   
  
Louis quickly obeyed and straddled Harry’s lap, pushing their erections together as Harry placed strong hands on his hips, holding him firmly.  
  
"You got yourself into quite a mess today, didn’t you? " Harry stated, his thumbs running into Louis’ side. “That stunt with the water bottle was brilliant, although you must have been pretty uncomfortable after ruining your trousers."   
  
Louis made a whining sound and tried to sink himself down onto Harry’s cock, desperate. He hated when Harry drew things out long like this. “Yeah, yes it was uncomfortable,  _c’mon Haz,_  I need - let me just-"  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry interrupted him, using one hand to line his cock up properly before letting Louis fill himself up with it. “Patience is a virtue, darling."   
  
"I’m not gonna last long," Louis warned when he sank down, ignoring his boyfriend’s last comment. Harry’s cock fit perfectly since he was so stretched.   
  
"Then we’ll have to do something about that won’t be?" Harry said with a smirk as he moved one hand from Louis’ hip to wrap his index and thumb tightly around the base of his cock. “I’m gonna have to hold you off until I’m close too, then," he said with a smirk. Louis’ opposing growl was so loud that Harry briefly wondered if the people in the neighbouring rooms heard him.  
  
"Harry," Louis whimpered but before he could argue anymore Harry slapped his arse with his free hand, signalling him to start moving. Louis whined before lifting himself off of Harry’s cock and sinking back down, both of his hands set firmly on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
"Shit," Louis groaned, letting his eyes flutter shut as he raised himself up and sunk down again slowly, the overstimulation driving him crazy. Harry held his boyfriend’s cock as he did so, watching in awe as Louis’ back arched and his fingers wound through Harry’s curls, occasionally tugging. His eyes were closed tight and his breathing was heavy and Harry thought he could see tears brimming the corners of his eyes.   
  
"You… Lou are you crying?" he panted after a beat, raising the hand that was not on Louis’ cock to run through Louis’ sweaty fringe in an affectionate matter. Louis rose himself and sank down again a few times. He was trying desperately to bring Harry close to his climax in hopes that Harry would let him come soon after.   
  
Louis didn’t answer but his sniffle was enough for Harry to know he was in fact crying. Harry should have felt bad, he really should have, but instead he felt in power and he loved it. He pushed Louis’ fringe back again and then moved his hand back to his hip before starting to roll his hips to meet every one of Louis’ little bounces.   
  
This time Louis really cried out at the feeling and a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Harry’s chest.   
  
"Fuck, Haz I need to come so bad,  _please_ ," he begged desperately, his whole body now shaking on top of Harry as his riding became shaky.   
  
The sight of Louis absolutely wrecked as he bounced on Harry’s cock had the younger boy near the edge as well so he thought maybe it was time to give Louis a break.   
  
"Yeah, okay," Harry mumbled. He figured he had tortured Louis enough today. “I’m close too."   
  
He moved his hand, letting it pump Louis’ cock. Louis sighed in pleasure and slammed his lips against Harry’s, capturing them in a desperate kiss. Their tongues moved together sloppily as Louis let Harry thrust into him a few more times, little grunts leaving his swollen lips every time, but it wasn’t long before Louis came in Harry’s fist and all over his stomach, shuddering and moaning out loudly as he did.   
  
"Yeah, just like that," Harry praised him, groaning as Louis moaned his name multiple times near the end of his climax. Louis collapsed against Harry’s chest when he finished, his head resting half against the headboard and half against Harry’s shoulder as he sobbed quietly. Harry was still thrusting inside of him, about to reach his peak as well.   
  
"C’mon Haz, c’mon," he cried as Harry rocked into him, wincing at the sensitiveness.   
  
"Yeah, almost there, fuck," Harry groaned, bringing one hand to fist in Louis’ sweat damp hair.   
  
"I can’t anymore, Harry," Louis said but before he could do anything about it Harry was coming inside of him with small cries of louislouislouis and “Oh, I love you. Fuck, I love you."   
  
Louis sighed into Harry’s chest as Harry pulled out of him slowly and both boys groaned at the feeling. Louis was so stretched that Harry’s come was leaking out of him and Harry groaned at the feeling of it running onto his fingers as he felt around his hole.   
  
"Christ, you were so good for me. You did amazing," Harry praised him, puckering his lips for a kiss.   
  
"Good," Louis whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Harry slowly, feeling exhausted and spent. “I don’t want the plug again. M’ gaping already," he added, and Harry shook his head. 

"No, you don’t need it. I think you’ve learned your lesson," Harry whispered, pecking his little nose.   
  
"I did," Louis mumbled, resting his forehead against Harry’s and letting his fingers fall on his chest.   
  
Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ nose again, wrapping his arms around Louis’ back. “Go to sleep now, love. We’ll clean up tomorrow, yeah?"  
  
Louis nodded and flopped onto his side. Harry turned with him and pulled him close to his chest, cradling him. The smaller boy fit perfectly in his arms as they drifted to sleep, the beat of their hearts their only lullaby.

 


End file.
